Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamination molding apparatus (selective laser sintering apparatus) for generating a desired molding object by leveling a powder material with a blade so as to form a powder layer, and irradiating a laser beam so as to sinter a predetermined irradiation region of the powder layer.
Description of Related Art
A powder sintering lamination molding apparatus includes a blade for leveling a distributed powder material so as to form a powder layer at a predetermined molding region. In the case when the powder layer is sintered by an irradiation of a laser beam, a protrusion part may form on the surface of the sintered layer. When the blade impacts the protrusion at high speed, there is a possibility the edge of the blade may be damaged or the sintered layer separated, and therefore the blade is required to be moved at an adequately slow speed.
Patent document 1 discloses a method for lamination molding wherein the feed speed of a blade is lowered for forming a powder layer on a rough sintered layer which was formed on a well-sintered layer, such that the stall torque may be increased. According to the invention of patent document 1, the feed speed becomes slower at a predetermined sintered region where there is a high possibility of a protrusion part being formed, and therefore the time loss for recoating may be reduced, and the possibility of the molding operation being interrupted, or the blade or sintered region being damaged may be lowered.